


Yuri (DDLC) x reader

by staple__ferns



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Other, Yuri, ddlc - Freeform, soft, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staple__ferns/pseuds/staple__ferns
Summary: Just a soft x reader with Yuri from DDLC





	Yuri (DDLC) x reader

It was a soft day; a gentle day. The type of day where you could curl up and drift skyward to the pillowy clouds. Or stroke Yuri’s hair as she lay on your stomach, blissfully unaware of life around her. She was just too precious- you couldn’t help but adore everything about her. Just last night, you two had spent the night together watching documentaries on plant life and other natural wonders, Yuri curled up like a docile cat on your lap. She had worn the same beige sweater she chose to wear the first time she visited your house, but instead of form fitting leggings, she had decided on pyjama shorts. Watching documentaries with Yuri was wonderful for many reasons, but what you really enjoyed was the sparkle in her purple eyes as she intently stared into the television. You two only finished watching your National Geographic marathon at 2:37 am; far too late to let Yuri go home, and being the considerate person you are, you invited her to share your double bed. Sleeping in the same bed as Yuri was an adventure in of itself- she mumbled indistinct words in her sleep, twirled your hair between her slender fingers, and had managed to maneuver herself on top of you. You had to admit though- her soft, cozy body was a heavenly sensation. Snapping back to the present moment, you glanced out of your bedroom window- the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting a soft yellow glow on Yuri’s silky purple hair. You absentmindedly traced a finger through her hair, gleefully noting the way it felt on your skin and the luscious scent of jasmine lingering on it. Just as you were wondering how Yuri’s hair retained such a silky softness through a night of restless sleep, you felt a gentle twitching on your chest as she blinked open her shiny, purple eyes to stare up at you.   
“Wh- I-“  
Yuri’s face took no delay in blushing furiously. She was so adorable when she was flustered.  
“I’m s-sorry!”  
Yuri stammered.  
She lifted her head a couple of centimetres and tried to prop herself up before realizing that she was atop you.  
“Ah!”  
Yuri cried anxiously.   
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize I was laying on you. I sincerely hope I didn’t cause you any discomfort…”  
“Yuri”  
You say in the calmest tone you could manage.  
“Y-yes y/n?”  
She stammered  
“I-“  
You struggled to get the words out.  
You now had Yuri’s undivided attention as she stared straight into your eyes.  
“I…”  
Yuri suddenly sat up.  
“I’m so terribly sorry if I’m making you nervous!”   
She says in a worried tone.  
“You’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever laid eyes on. Don’t worry about it.”  
Yuri buries her face in her hands and flops back down on top of you. You begin to fidget anxiously; you desperately hope you didn’t make her upset. Unsure of what to do, you gently put your hands on her back and begin to trace little hearts on her with your fingers. You can feel the clasp of her bra beneath her sweater, but dare not to linger on it; you don’t want to make Yuri any more flustered than she already is. The two of you lay together for a while, you enjoying the warmth of her back beneath your fingers, and Yuri hopefully enjoying your warmth in return. Your eyes begin to flutter shut, but you never fully give in to sleep. Within minutes of your eyes closing, you feel Yuri stirring, but you dare not move. Sheer curiosity keeps you rooted in position, yearning to know what Yuri plans on doing. She begins to trace your lips with her fingers, a sensation that, in all honesty, feels lovely. She continues on with her little ritual for a while, sometimes using the smooth back of her fingernails, and sometimes with the soft pads of her fingertips. You think to yourself about how wonderful it would be to lay with Yuri forever, the two of your giving in to a perpetual sense of sleepy bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I decided to try for fun, please give me any feedback! Sorry that I'm not a literary master or anything of the sort,,


End file.
